


Perilous Paradise

by JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Control, Cruelty, Danger, Dark Character, Dark Past, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Hope, Hostage Situations, Illegal Activities, Lies, Loss, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Marijuana, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rage, Religious Cults, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smoking, Torture, True Love, Twins, Verbal Abuse, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: Unknown comes to collect you and you find your entire world turned upside down as an unconventional relationship blossoms between you two.





	1. Prologue

 

 

     His smell was intoxicating, his touch electric. While he definitely looked dangerous and my instincts screamed for me to run, I found it impossible to retreat. His intense and otherworldly eyes held mine captive as he smirked, looking quite amused. His finger gently brushed down my cheek as he tilted his head, smiling at the way I leaned into his touch. 

     “My, such a cutie. And so well behaved.” His left hand carded through my hair and a thrill rushed through me at his gesture. My heart was pounding. A mixture of fear and excitement blazing through me like wildfire. 

     “W-Who are you exactly?” His eyes turned playful as his smile widened.

     “Who am I? Come now Princess, you know exactly who I am.” The confidence he exuded was astounding but not appalling to me. He was a walking contradiction. His gentle touch and kind demeanor didn’t match his bad boy image yet it was quite clear this was not an act. 

     “Username Unknown? Y-You’re the one who lead me here aren’t you?” The hand that had been in my hair slid down cupping my cheek in his palm. 

     “Smart too. I like that. Tell me Princess, have you enjoyed your stay here so far?”

     “U-Umm....s-sort of, I guess?” My body trembled under his surprisingly not unpleasant scrutiny. 

     “Oh? Not enjoying the attention the RFA provides?” There was something utterly hypnotizing about this strange man. Like the pied piper his melodic voice commanded me and I felt as though I had no other choice than to obey.

     “N-Not necessarily? I guess.....I’m just....lonely being trapped here.” His face lit up like the fourth of July upon hearing my confession.

     “Well fortunately for you beautiful, I’ve come to rescue you. Think of me as your guardian angel.” 

     “You’re certainly heavenly to look at.” Shit. It slipped out before I even realized what the hell I was saying. He chuckled and took a step closer to me making us practically nose to nose. If I wasn’t trembling before I certainly was now. What the hell am I doing? I don’t even know who this man really is or anything about him. Swallowing thickly, I bravely raise my eyes once more to his and am instantly entranced. 

     His sweet breath brushes across my skin, his index finger travelling down my cheek. His smile is gentle as he leans down and speaks softly in my ear.

     “Should I make you my girl?” The sensation of his lips ghosting across the crook of my neck makes my skin erupt into goosebumps. An unintentional whimper escapes which only encourages him further and I can feel him smirking against my skin.

     “You’re shaking. Is it because of me or are you cold? Well, we can’t be too careful can we?” He pulls back and slips from his leather jacket before draping it around me and immediately flooding me with his delicious scent. I feel my mind go hazy and before I even realize it, my hand is wrapped in his as he leads me over to the window. 

     “A-Are we going out that way?!” I start to panic realizing the vast distance to the ground below. Brimming with confidence he laughs raising an eyebrow.

     “Scared? Don’t be. All you need to do is close your eyes and trust me. I’ll take care of the rest. You don’t think I’d let anything bad happen to my girl do you?” The way his expression shifts to one of genuine concern leaves me speechless. 

     “Come now, be a good girl and close your eyes for me.” I obey and put my full trust in this stranger I just met who is taking me god knows where to do god knows what. I should have my head checked once any semblance of common sense returns to me.

     I hear something clinking, like metal on metal before a strong and steady arm wraps snuggly around my waist.

     “Put your arms around my neck princess and hold on tight.” His other hand helps guide mine into place and the warmth of his body presses against mine sending a pleasurable chill up my spine. He’s so warm. 

     “Alright gorgeous, deep breath.” I grip him even tighter which makes him chuckle before inhaling and exhaling. I bury my face in his chest and the next moment it feels as though the Earth has fallen out from under my feet. A sensation akin to that steep drop when you are atop a rollercoaster plummeting downward at a nearly perfect 90 degree angle. I want to scream but even if I could I’m quite sure no sound would come out. I have no breath left in my lungs as I pray we are nearing the end of this hellish ride.

     The moment our feet find purchase I breathe a sigh of relief. The remnants of terror leave me feeling awkwardly vulnerable and I can’t seem to help myself from continuing to cling to him for dear life. Partly because I need the comfort, I don’t want him to see me cry and mostly because I seriously don’t want to let go. What if he disappears and I never see him again? I don’t even know his name or where to find him.

     When he realizes I have no intention of relinquishing my death grip he surprises me once again by holding me firmly in his tender embrace. His fingers tangle in my hair as he tries to soothe me making my fear of him disappearing that much more painful.

     “Please don’t leave.” I murmur into his shoulder softly.

     “What?” I hear him return in gentle surprise. I pull back just enough to see his face but my arms refuse to pull away. 

     “I-I know this is crazy but....please don’t leave me.” A tear sneaks its way past my lower lash and all at once I feel embarrassed that I am acting childish. He laughs good-naturedly and cups both of my cheeks in his long slender fingers bringing our faces impossibly close. Once more my heart is racing as I stare into those hypnotizing pools of pale green observing me intensely. 

     “I’m not going anywhere Princess. What, were you afraid I was just gonna leave you standing here?” Yes. I did think that but now that you put it that way I feel like a complete moron. When my cheeks pinken I try to look away but he doesn’t let go.

     “No, don’t run away, you are perfect. That’s why I chose you in the first place.” A gentle expression falls across his face before he rests his forehead to mine.

     “I want you to come with me. Besides, I thought you were my girl or was I mistaken?” Again it feels as though my mind and body are no longer communicating properly as I quickly shake my head before blurting,

    “-N-No! No I am definitely your girl.” What?! Did that seriously come out of my mouth just now? You don’t even know his name! How the hell can you possibly be his without such an imperative piece of information? His enticing smile however wins once more and without the slightest hint of protest I am walking down a street hand in hand with a complete stranger who now is apparently also my boyfriend.

     As we traversed the bustling streets teeming with nightlife, the beautiful stranger now known as my boyfriend easily blends in seamlessly. I however stick out like a sore thumb and was drawing the attention of some less desirables. I squeezed his hand and he peered over his shoulder before coming to a halt upon seeing my distressed expression. 

     “You alright?”

     “U-Uhhh...yeah but...I don’t think I belong here.” He pulled me into his arms smiling down at me. 

     “Oh yeah? You getting some funny looks?” He smirked before casting an intimidating gaze around him. A couple creepy looking guys who had been watching me like a free meal finally looked away. 

     “Don’t you worry Princess. No one fucks with my girl without answering to me and down here I rule the underworld.”

     “U-Umm....I..w-what’s your name?” His face went momentarily slack before bursting into laughter.

     “Oh! What a horrible boyfriend I am. My girl doesn’t even know my name! Ha! Ahahaha! Oh Princess I’m so sorry. Hmm....it is a dangerous thing to know my real name. Where I’m from we are simply called by numbers.”

     “That’s so sad...” Again the words simply slipped out and his expression softened before he wrapped me in his warm and tender embrace. Something I definitely could get used to.

     “Sad? No....not at all. You will see, it’s a beautiful place where everyone is always happy. It’s our paradise.” His arms still wrapped around me, he leaned back to gaze hypnotically into my eyes.

     “However, I know it’s not very romantic calling someone by a number. What would you like to call me?”

     “I...well I’d like to call you by your real name or do you not like it?”

     “It’s not a matter of like or dislike. If you know my name you will be put in danger not even I can promise to protect you from.” The serious expression upon his face almost felt haunting in some strange way. Foolishly I couldn’t help my curiosity and this only served as motivation to know more about this beautiful stranger. 

     “Okay. I’ll take your word for now.” The most breathtaking smile suddenly shined down at me.

     “Good girl. For now just call me Unknown. Once you are safely in our paradise we can come up with something else okay?” I nod obediently at him earning me a pleased grin. 

     “Such a good girl I have. Should I reward you?” With a mischievous glint in his eye he leaned in slowly and softly pressed his lips to mine. The instant our lips connected I felt faint. What was it about this stranger that possessed me to act so recklessly? Sure he’s good looking but that’s not enough to control me in such a phenomenal way. There’s something about him that I find utterly enchanting and therefore unable to escape this darker sort of fairytale I decided to play a role in. 

     “Mm. Such sweet lips.” Again he cupped my cheek and this time brushed his thumb over my bottom lip smiling down at me adoringly.

     “You really are perfect. Come, lets get you home.”

 

tbc


	2. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know a little more about Unknown only proves to teach you something you already know. He's dangerous.

 

 

A chilly breeze blew through the air and I couldn’t help but snuggle into the leather jacket surrounding me. The rich aroma of leather, soap and a very sexy cologne engulfed me as though he himself still held me in his arms. We walked along silently for a while and I couldn’t help but observe the design of the tattoo that covered his outer right arm. It was a tribal pattern with symbols unknown to me with the exception of an eye. 

“U-Ummm…..your tattoo.”

“What about it?”

“Does it have a special meaning?”

“Why, you interested in getting one?”

“W-What if I was!” Ha. You’re not the only one who can be a smart ass. He smirks, abruptly stopping and pulling me flush against his body. His hand tangles in my hair and he pulls my head sideways to lean in and murmur quietly in my ear.

“Didn’t your Daddy teach you anything about men?” A nervous tremor flooded me and though his words sounded threatening, I could hear the smile as he spoke.

“N-No. My Father left my Mother and I when I was young.”

“Unsurprising. You never would have left with me in the first place if you were taught about men like me.”

“Men like you?”

“Yeah Princess, though maybe you like taking risks with dangerous guys.”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Did you even bother asking yourself who I am or where I’m taking you? Lesser men would have had you by now and thrown you away. You’re far too reckless for your own good.” He presses an open mouthed kiss to my neck causing me to gasp.

“What if I told you I wanted to fuck you. Fuck you in ways you’ve never dared imagine. Dark, dirty, disgusting things. What, would you still be so obedient?” I started to feel confused. I thought he liked my obedience. Wait, no he’s totally right! What the fuck am I doing still following this man? I should run, I should...” His sudden laughter breaks my train of thought and I stare at him wide-eyed and frightened. 

“Oh, I’m sorry beautiful. I was only teasing.” He snickered.

“T-T-That didn’t feel like teasing at all! That was..c-cruel!”

“Why, did I scare you?”

“W-What the fuck do you think?!” He laughs heartily before pulling me into one of those consuming hugs and I feel my head start to cloud.

“N-No! You can’t just hug your way out of this one!” His eyebrows raise and eyes go wide as he observes my face twisted up into rage. When he smiles I suddenly feel the urge to slap him which is too bad, he really does have a beautiful face. He bursts into laughter igniting my anger and before I even realize what I’m doing my hand is on a collision course with his cheek. Only it never reaches its destination. His left hand moves swiftly and intercepts mine holding it firmly in his grip. 

“So angry! How cute are you?” He chuckles pulling me toward him and gripping me by the hollows of my cheeks with his right. 

“Tisk Tisk Princess. It’s bad manners to hit people.” He teases. His expression is filled with excited amusement and I realize I am in way over my head here. My stubborn nature however refuses to allow me to back down. 

“Not if your defending yourself you jerk!” His grin widens and he is having far more fun than I like.

“Defending yourself? From what? Me?”

“Yes you! You just said I’m too reckless and that you’re dangerous, why shouldn’t I try to defend myself?”

“Oh I see. Alright then. Have it your way.” He takes a step backward releasing me from his hold. His posture and entire demeanor do a 180, his eyes regarding me intensely. No trace of a smile remains.

“I’d say see ya around but, we both know that’s not going to happen. Take care of yourself Princess.” With that he simply turns and continues his journey without me leaving me completely stunned into silence. He’s bluffing. Besides, he can’t leave without this.

“H-HEY! YOU FORGOT YOUR JACKET!”

“KEEP IT. THAT WAY YOU CAN REGRET THIS MOMENT FOREVER.” Not even bothering to turn around he waves over his head before disappearing into the crowd.

Fuck. What an asshole! This is good though. He was right. I am far too reckless. Just what had I expected following some strange man who broke into my apartment anyway? And after leading me there to begin with?! I can’t go back though now can I? No, and why would I? I need to go home. I need a hot shower and a good nights rest in my own bed. This has been the weirdest week of my life.

I make my way through the crowd toward the main road where hopefully I can catch a bus back to my neighborhood. It’s not terribly far away from what I remember. 

************

I’ve never been so happy to see my tiny apartment in all my life. I grab a hot shower and feel the tension melt away from my shoulders as the steam swirls thickly through the tiny room. When I’m finished I head into my bedroom and over to my closet to grab some pajama’s but a certain jacket now draped over my chair catches my attention. It’s such a stark contrast to my feminine colored and decorated bedroom. 

A strange emptiness begins to flood my stomach forming a pit and a seed of doubt is planted. Did I make the right decision? Yes! Of course I did, what I was doing was crazy! Yet why do I feel so empty all the sudden? Is it because I no longer have a reason to contact the RFA? No. I refuse to admit it though. No I am not even going to acknowledge it. There’s no telling what he would have done if I kept following him. Ugh....then why am I already starting to regret my  decision?

_‘Keep it. That way you can regret this moment forever.’_

“Ugh you’re such a jerk!” I feel the same anger bubbling up from earlier yet I can’t help myself from smelling his jacket. His scent floods my nostrils and for some crazy reason I have yet to comprehend, I feel lonely and empty without him. Then it finally sinks in that he was right. I really would regret letting him walk away without me forever. 

Slipping into his jacket, it’s all that covers my otherwise naked flesh as I collapse onto my bed, drowning in my tears till sleep takes me. 

************

I can feel the heat of the sun radiating on my face when I awake the next morning. My eyes are still swollen and puffy making me feel hungover when I try and open them. When I manage to sit up and out of the blinding light, what my eyes fall upon causes my entire body to freeze.

“Morning Princess. Miss me?” His face was as beautiful as I remembered, his smile warm and welcoming, his eyes hypnotic and enchanting.

“Unknown!” Whatever special power this man seemed to possess that made me act so goddamn irrationally was truly insane. Relief filling every fiber of my being, I immediately got up and threw myself into his arms which he had open and waiting. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.” I mumble as I rest my cheek on his shoulder allowing him to embrace me tightly.

“Why’d you come back?” I inquire truly surprised. This man doesn’t seem like the type to go back on his word.

“You have something I want.” He says point blank. Then the horrific reality punches me in the face the moment I pull away from him and see him grinning rather sadistically. Shit. No. I feel the heat rush through me, up my neck, across my face and engulf my ears. I’m...only wearing his jacket.

“Though, now that you’ve treated me to something so unexpected, I may have to rethink my itinerary.” 

tbc


	3. Questionable Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misfortune for you turns favorably for Unknown allowing him to introduce you to his world.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter portrays drug use and manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you who have left such beautiful comments. You have no idea how much it motivates me to try harder and go further to meet your expectations. Thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jen

 

 

“D-Don’t just stare! T-Turn around!”

“Now why would I want to do that?” Mortified I decide to turn around instead to hide myself from his wandering stare.

“Mmm. And an ass too. Must be my lucky morning.”

“S-STOP! God! You’re such a pervert!”

“Says the girl wearing nothing but my leather jacket.” 

**_*bzzzzzz* *bzzzzzz* *bzzzzz*_ **

****“You gonna get that?” Ugh! This day is not going anything like I expected. Glaring at him I pick up my phone to see my coworker calling.

“Hello? No it’s fine, now’s a good time.” I throw a threatening look in his direction. He pulls a sucker out of his pocket and shoves it in his mouth before leaning back against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets watching my every move.

“No, I told him I-. Wait what? Since when? Are you serious? I’ve only been gone a week!” A wretched feeling in my gut began to blossom.

“Well what’s he going to do then? Un-huh. What’s that supposed to mean? No, I’m not sitting down and I don’t need to just tell me already. WHAT?! No it’s not true! No I didn’t! I don’t care what she said! Uh-huh, and you honestly believe her? Because I don’t need to sleep my way to the top like she does. Seriously?! I’ve given three years of my life to this company! Yeah and why, because I’m not a slut, is that what you’re saying? Ugh! Good! I’ll find something better! Tell that asshole I quit! They can have each other for all I care!” Utterly furious I didn’t even bother hanging up as I turned and chucked my phone at my wall across the room watching it shatter.

“Stupid bitch!” I was seeing red. I put so much into that job and I was doing well for myself only for some fresh out of college slut to come waltzing in and fuck her way up the corporate ladder. Ugh! Too pissed to care I reached for my snow globe given to me at last years company picnic, threw it as hard as I could at my bedroom door and watched it burst into thousands of tiny glass shards raining down. Then I remembered I had company and when I turned around to face him his expression caught me off-guard.

“What?!” I snapped. He was slightly blushing, eyes wide and lips parted, his breaths coming in short and quick.

“Goddamn.” He whispered breathlessly. 

“Sorry.” I grumbled looking down and feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t be.” My head shot up quizzically surprised at his words.

“You. You are so fucking beautiful.”

“W-What? How do you figure?”

“You’re standing there naked wearing nothing but my jacket showing me your raw and unrestrained rage. I’ve never seen anything so goddamn perfect in all my life.” A furious heat rampaged through me. He slowly walked towards me smirking dangerously. My body shuddered in anticipation of his always intense presence and I looked down trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

“Oh that won’t do Princess. My girl lowers her head for no one, not even me.” The pads of his fingers graced the skin of my cheek before sliding down and raising my chin to meet his mesmerizing pale green eyes. 

“Get it now? You’re royalty and royalty answers to no one. You’re too good for that place to devote your time and energy to such peasants. No my dear, you were meant to rule over those so undeserving. To crush them under your feet as the worthless weeds they are.”

“Unknown....”

“You belong with me in Paradise, Princess.”

“I...I want to believe you but.....”

“Are you still afraid I’m going to hurt you?”

“Hurt me? No......but, I don’t really know you. How can I just up and leave my life behind and follow some stranger into another realm?” His otherworldly eyes practically glowed. He leaned in and whispered softly in my ear.

“Would you like to get to know me Princess?” A ragged breath escaped my lips as his teeth lightly scraped along my ear.

“Ahh…..”

“Come, get dressed and spend the day with me. If at the end of the day you still don’t feel comfortable, we can part ways no hard feelings. But, I’m hoping you realize just how special you are and decide to stay with me. Then I can take you home where you belong Princess.”

“A-A day with you? I think I can do that.” 

“There’s my good girl.” He cooed dragging his soft lips across my cheek before pressing them against mine in a chaste kiss. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I inhaled his intoxicating scent. It was so easy to get lost in his touch, his stare, god his kiss. Before I even realized it I was kissing him back. 

“Mmm. Careful beautiful. That’s a dangerous game to play especially when you’re so exposed before me.” A breathy protest met his explanation for disengaging and I was rewarded with that devilish but sexy as fucking hell grin. 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I’d love to sink my teeth into the delicious forbidden fruit. Especially when it’s so ripe and juicy. However, wasn’t it you who said you needed to get to know me better first?” Goddammit he’s right. There’s no reason to rush anything. Reign it in girl and put some clothes on.

**********

This man called Unknown was full of surprises. For starters, he has quite the sweet tooth, especially when it comes to ice cream. As much as he ate I had to wonder where he put it all as he was quite lanky and looked as though he needed a few more calories in his diet. 

I also learned he’s a day drinker. He carried a flask with a strange blueish hue and frequently took swigs in-between our escapades. He’d usually follow it up with a cig but as the evening rolled around he traded it for a joint. I watched him blow perfect O rings as he exhaled and chuckled.

“You really are the poster child for bad boy aren’t you?” The beautiful teasing grin that smiled down at me made my heart race. God he was everything I knew was bad for me but I couldn’t help how attracted to him I was. Everything he did, he made it look sexy and desirable. Things I would never be caught dead doing.

“Tell me Princess, is it a lot of fun playing by the rules?”

“No, not always but without them this world would be a free-for-all.”

“Oh I agree. Most people are morons. Sheep needing a shepherd to lead the way home so they can be content and indulge in their false sense of security from the real world. Idiots like that deserve their laughable ideas of what true happiness is.”

“But not you right?” I giggled. He chuckled, smiling brilliantly. 

“Not _us_ beautiful. We are the shepherds.” 

“And as shepherds what is it we do exactly?” He beamed wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we strolled down an alley. 

“Whatever we fucking want Princess.”

“Yeah? Like what exactly?” He thinks a moment while taking another puff and holding it in. When he exhales there’s a dangerous and excited expression grinning at me.

“How about start with breaking the rules these peasants force you to follow.” He hands me the burning joint between his fingers and I immediately hesitate. He clicks his tongue in disappointment then laughs to himself.

“Afraid to get your hands dirty huh?”

“I....”

“Well see, this is why you have me. I will do all the dirty work for you, all you have to do is sit back and reap the rewards like a good little girl.” He takes another drag before stopping and curling me into his chest with the arm that had been around my shoulders. His expression breathtaking, he leans in and claims my mouth prying my lips open. His tongue hesitantly brushes mine and I go weak in the knees leaning into his touch. He exhales the smoke causing me to breathe it down, the burning sensation making me want to choke. I break away unable to hold it back any longer and cough violently as the remnants ooze past my lips and nostrils. 

“First time huh? Yeah, it always sucks in the beginning but it’s actually good to cough like this.” I can’t respond as my throat and lungs burn at the foreign substance invading my body.

“The more you cough the better you’re gonna feel.” I shake my head trying to squeeze out words.

“N-No...more. Please...….it burns....” He embraces me and gently runs his fingers through my hair soothing me. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. If you tell me to stop I will always stop, yeah?” I nod, resting my head against his chest as the hacking begins to ease. My head is numb and it just feels so good to keep my eyes closed like this. We stay this way for what feels like hours before I even attempt to open my eyes again. 

“Oh my god.....ha, ahaha! Hahahaha! What is this? Hahaha!” I feel so weird but it’s not unpleasant. Actually, this feels pretty good.

“Feeling better?”

“Wow! Yeah I mean.....this is....haha..crazy!” He chuckles at me as I try to walk and stumble into him and erupt into laughter. 

“Pfffft. You okay?”

“Yes! Yes I am! I’m more than okay!” I must have a giant grin the way my cheeks hurt from how wide my smile feels. He cracks up before pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

“God, you just keep getting cuter and cuter.” He teases and I laugh.

“Umm...wait. Where are we going...hahaha... and how the hell are we going to get there? Haha! Oh my god why can’t I stop laughing?! Pffft hahahaha!”

“Hahaha oh look at my girl! How happy she is! See? Such a good boyfriend I am to you.” He purrs in my ear. The lingering heat that fills me upon hearing his breathy voice feels different like this. It’s blazing and the desire coursing through my veins is suddenly becoming too much to handle. 

“Unknown.”

“Yes my Princess?”

“Kiss me. Kiss me hard.” His lips crash against mine and my hands thread through his unruly, snowy white locks. Our lips move in sync at a desperate pace, our tongues battling for dominance. 

“Fuck, I want you so badly.” I breathe across his lips. 

“Yeah? Want me to what beautiful?”

“God, just....I don’t know.....touch me. Anywhere. Everywhere.” He laughs before pressing a slow and sensual kiss to my lips.

“Anything you want Princess, but not here. Come, let’s go somewhere with a better view.” He turns around and squats down with his back to me.

“Hop on, Ill carry you so you don’t have to worry about a thing.” 

“Oh! My very own prince charming! How could I say no to you?” I laugh carelessly not realizing my words and their meanings. Easily climbing onto his back I quickly realize his small frame is misleading. He’s quite strong and muscular underneath those clothes. A thought that causes desire to burn between my legs. 

He carries me through a field, down a hill and off on an abandoned road sits a car that looks like it has seen better days.

“Come on, I have somewhere I want to take you!” I get into the car without hesitation and buckle my seatbelt and somewhere in the back of my mind a voice questions my decision. I quickly dismiss it and smile brilliantly at the gorgeous man who sits beside me and turns the ignition. The vehicle roars to life and he takes off like a bat out of hell but I’m not afraid. No, for some stupid reason I fully trust this man and somehow actually am beginning to believe I truly am in love with him. Yeah, maybe I don’t know his name or where he comes from, but I do know one thing. He makes me feel alive.

tbc


	4. Within the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logic goes out the window when you're with him causing you to make a choice that ultimately will change everything, including getting to know Unknown more intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this series far too much xD

 

 

“We're here!” The car comes to a stop off of a dirt road in the middle of the woods and I can’t help myself as I crack a half serious joke.

“Yeah....’cause this is definitely not a scene from a horror movie waiting to happen.” I stick my tongue out and he shakes his head while laughing at me.

“See, you are so convinced I want to hurt you but what you don’t understand is, if that was my goal you’d be dead already.”

“So what is your goal Mr. Unknown?”

“I told you several times already, to take you home.”

“Okay and then what?”

“You ask far too many questions. Haven’t you ever heard the phrase, ‘curiosity killed the cat’?”

“Mm. Yeah I have but considering what you are asking of me, I think it’s a fair question to wanna know what I am getting myself into.” His sexy smile and enchanting eyes captivate me as he slowly leans over and captures my lips in a tender and gentle kiss.

“We will live happily ever after my princess doing whatever our hearts desire.” He speaks against my lips before tasting them once more.

“And what does your heart desire Unknown?” He smiles against my lips before nuzzling his cheek against mine. His voice is husky as he speaks quietly near my ear.

“Savoring every inch of the forbidden fruit I fought so hard to bring carefully home.” I gasp as his soft lips travel to my neck and I feel his hot breath against my cool skin.

"G-God what is it about you?” I breathe as my eyes close. I can never get enough of him touching me and that’s dangerous. I can’t say no to him for no other reason than, I simply don’t want to. Everything about him is like a drug. 

After leaving a trail of kisses down my neck to my chest he pulls away smiling wickedly.

“Look how beautiful my girl is when she wants me. You really are mine aren’t you? That’s right, you know you belong to me and I will never let you go. Not ever.” His words should command fear and send me running but for some insane reason I want what he says to be true. I smile shyly as he runs his fingers through my hair before pulling a lock to his lips. He inhales deeply and his eyes close, a deep sound of satisfaction vibrating in his chest. 

“Come, there’s something I want you to see before we return home.” After exiting the vehicle he opens my door surprising me yet again at this walking contradiction of a man. A bad boy gentleman? He’s like every girl’s wet dream. Taking my hand as I exit the car, he leads me through some thick tree’s and underbrush before it empties us out into a clearing. A large and lazy hill with shallow slopes awaits us as we swiftly climb it hand in hand.

“It’s beautiful here.” I say in astonishment. All along the tree-line fireflies dance as the sun finally sets below the horizon. The sound of cicadas can be heard singing as I inhale a lung full of clean fresh air. 

“Come, sit and wait and I’ll show you something wonderful.” Sprawling out on the grass we lay side by side and watch the sky change from brilliant shades of oranges and reds into purples and blues. Eventually the darkness of night engulfs us and without the light pollution from the city, a sky littered with bright and twinkling stars surrounds us. 

“I’ve never seen the sky this beautiful before. Thank you so much for bringing me here.” 

He smiles and continues staring wistfully up at the sky. In the silence that follows I can sense the melancholy that now fills this mysterious man. He sighs before sitting up and from his pocket he takes his flask and drinks deeply from it. 

“Just curious but what is it you’re drinking? The color is...fascinating.” He laughs as he screws the cap back on then tucking it away in his pocket. 

“Didn’t I tell you? I belong to a religious cult and this is our magic Kool-Aid.” The way he chuckles after saying it I can’t help but laugh along with him. He’s impossibly cute though I am sure that’s not the image he is going for. 

He pulls out the remainder of the joint from earlier and is about to light it but stops and turns to me first.

“You mind? If it’s going to bother you-” I sigh internally as I think, ‘_____, what the hell are you doing?‘ I snatch it along with the lighter from his fingers and light it up before taking a huge drag and handing it back to him. His eyes are wide and there’s a surprised yet very pleased grin on his handsome face. I make it about 4.5 seconds before I start coughing so violently I am sure some organs are going to come up with it. He takes a huge drag of his own before comforting me as best he can by rubbing my back.

“Oh Princess, that was brave.” I spare him a glance though my eyes are watering and I am unable to soothe the coughing. He takes another hit never taking his eyes off of me, watching me with a thoroughly enthralled smile. 

“I’m going to warn you now, after a hit like that, you are going to be high as fuck.” He chuckles sympathetically still rubbing my back. After about fifteen minutes of non stop coughing I finally start to stabilize and that’s when I realize my vision is severely blurred. My eyes search for him and when they find him I feel like they are somehow moving faster than my vision will allow. I slowly lift my hand in front of my face studying it a moment before bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

“W-What....is...this?” I barely manage trying to focus on him. Though it’s difficult to see straight I can tell he’s smiling at me. 

“Oh Princess. Hahaha! I’m so sorry.” He’s cracking up at the expression on my face and I am unable to help myself from joining him. 

“It’s amazing.” He says in a sweet tone grinning at me.

“W-What is?” I find forming words kind of a challenge in this state. 

“How you can be this fucking precious.” I giggle and he tossels my hair atop my head playfully sending a strange sensation cascading downward throughout my body.

“Mmmm…….wow. T-That feels...amazing.” My eyes close on their own as the lingering sensation sends pleasant shivers up and down my arms. 

“Yeah, this is a potent Indica strain. I grew it myself at home in our huge garden.”

“Y-You’re...allowed to....grow marijuana?” He chuckles at my innocent question.

“Well, I am pretty sure Savior wouldn’t like it if she knew but, I’m the one who tends the garden so I do whatever I want.”

“T-That’s...somehow not surprising.” I laugh until something he just said actually registers.

“W-Wait did you say Savior?”

“Mm, yeah I did. She is going to love you I know it.”

“Who is she?” I guess I was making a strange face as he blinks in surprise several times before cracking up at me.

“Oh no, don’t worry Princess. It’s not like that. You have nothing to worry about.”

“H-Huh?”

“You’re expression just now.”

“W-What about it?”

“You looked so angry, though I think a better description would be jealous.”

“J-Jealous?! Of her? Wait why, s-should I be?” He can’t help laughing at me and teasing me as I get more and more flustered and unable to properly articulate my frustrations. 

“No beautiful, you’re my only girl.”

“D-Damn right I am!” I suddenly proclaim loudly making him crack up once more at the seriousness with which I announce it.

“H-Hey! Don’t you dare laugh!” I shout at him trying to sound intimidating but fail miserably when I cannot restrain the laughter. I try to swat at him but greatly miss my mark and he pulls me into his arms so I don’t fall over from the force. 

“So naughty! Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” He chuckles darkly in my ear.

“Mmm....probably not. I just like the w-way your hands feel on my body right now.” God what am I saying?

“Yeah? Do you want me to touch you more?” Wow that’s a loaded question and I am in no state to respond reasonably. 

“Yes.” I state shamelessly. He smirks cupping my cheek before sliding his hand down to lightly grip my chin bringing his lips to mine. I moan into his kiss helpless to resist him. He pulls his fingers lightly down my neck, over my chest making me arch my back into his touch. His hand stops at my naval before he pulls my shirt up exposing my stomach and pressing kisses all over.

“F-Fuck....this feels so....oh my god....” 

“Mmm, your skin is so soft Princess, I want to devour you.”

“G-God go ahead, this is so.....ah! Amazing. W-Why does this....feel so good?”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want me to do?”

“M-More....”

“More?”

“G-God, whatever you want...just...touch me....kiss me....” His hot breath rolls across my skin and a burst of heat shoots straight to my sex making me whimper under his ministrations. While his mouth continues its journey slowly upward, his hand goes right between my legs cupping me there.

“Oh holy fuck. P-Please, don’t tease me...” I grind my hips against his hand and he hums against my skin, dragging his soft lips up my chest. His head buried beneath my shirt traps the heat causing me to feel feverish. 

“Oh I like this. You’re so naughty.” 

“Nmm…..”

“Princess, be careful, if you get me too wound up I’m not going to be able to stop.”

“G-Good! I don’t want you to stop!”

“Haha! Yeah, I know you don’t but, you’re also not in your right frame of mind sweetheart.”

“Hey! I’m fully aware of what we’re doing!”

“Yeah? What do you want? For me to fuck you?”

“Y-Yes. I do.”

“God as much as I want to, I don’t want you to regret it after.”

“I-I won’t!” I protest, desperate to feel him inside me suddenly. The need powerful and consuming. He chuckles against my skin.

“No need to rush this beautiful. I’m not going anywhere.” A frustrated sigh escapes my lips and I sigh dramatically. Discontentment spilling out.

“Oh my, not what you wanted to hear? My girl is so naughty. I’ll be merciful since you’ve been such a good girl for me.” His fingers relinquish my sex and undo the button of my jeans, unzip them and then pull them fluidly from my body,setting them aside. I lift my ass this time to help remove the now sodden panties but he pushes my hips back down to the ground.

“Patience beautiful.” My chest is pounding in anticipation and I pull my hands through my hair splayed out around me in the grass. He then carefully lifts my hips and drapes my legs over his shoulders. Through my panties I feel his tongue drag along the fabric making my mind go numb. I tremble under his touch as he licks up and down torturously slow till I am crying from the bliss of the mixed and heightened sensations.

“S-So..good….” I can barely breathe. I hear him chuckle lowly, clearly pleased at the state I’m in.

“Christ you taste better than fucking ice cream.” He rips the fabric covering my sex pulling it from my body and sticking in his pocket. Fully exposed to him I start to feel shy until his wet, hot muscle glides across my throbbing core causing me to cry out.

“God Unknown!”

“Oh fuck beautiful..let me hear more of that voice. Sing for me.” I’m pretty confident I don’t disappoint. The cries of pleasure and bliss reverberate around us coupled with the lewd sounds from him feasting upon me like a last meal. My fingers twist in his hair and when his tongue plunges within, my body begins to quake at the intensity. 

“Fuck....oh god....Unknown...Unknown!”

“Yeah Princess....gimme more.”

“S-Shit! I’m gonna....”

“Cum for me, I want to drink that delicious nectar.” It was too much, the coil within was too taught and finally snapped sending me into a convulsing mess. I never came so hard in all my life. It stole the air from my lungs and caused giant tears to pool in the corners of my eyes. A string of incomprehensible sounds of gratification echoing in the darkness. 

He growled, clearly pleased as he licked, sucked and drank down my lust for him until I couldn’t take anymore and began to squirm uncomfortably from the sensitivity. When he sat up a glossy sheen covered his lips and chin. He wiped it away with his hand before bringing each finger to his mouth to suck clean.

“Goddamn Princess. You have quite a tasty little snatch don’t you? Mm. I’ll lick your pretty pussy anytime.” He crawled atop me and claimed my mouth hungrily allowing me to feel his hard-on press firmly into my thigh.

“Hey.” I pulled away from the kiss.

“Yeah Princess?”

“You’re fucking amazing.” I breathed. He laughed reclaiming my mouth kissing me deeply and once more stealing my breath away.

“And..” I manage, separating our lips.

“And?” He repeats kissing my nose.

“Why don’t you let me return the favor?”

“Mmm such a naughty girl indeed.” He licks across my lips teasingly before giving me a gorgeous grin.

“Not tonight Princess. Tonight is about you.” He states without room for debate. I go to protest but he presses his index finger to my lips and shakes his head. 

“But....our night is almost over.” I realize in a rather depressing tone.

“It doesn’t have to be.” He takes my hand in his and kisses the back softly, his ethereal looking eyes glowing in the moonlight. My heart is thrumming steadily in my chest and though every ounce of reason screams for me to part ways, he has already claimed my heart and it will not be swayed.

“You were right Unknown. I am your girl. Please, take me home.”

 

tbc


	5. Paradise Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown finds things were not as he left them upon returning to Mint Eye, a fact that immediately puts you two into a world of danger. On the run you two regroup preparing for the coming events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently, some unfortunate events prevented me from being able to take the time needed to sit down and write.

The last thing I remembered was the ringing in my ears as Unknown’s body covered mine. It had all happened so quickly and unexpectedly. A betrayal that unhinged this beautiful man turning him into a monster. Only, none of his rage was directed at me. Quite the opposite actually. He seemed more determined than ever to protect me and keep me safe. So much so, that he put his own life on the line becoming a human shield for the swarm of bullets that rapidly fired in our direction. 

“Unknown!” His body went slack and I feared the worst as I rolled struggling to push him off of me. The group that had open fired on us ceased the onslaught but something told me they were far from finished. They wanted him dead and that most likely meant that his so-called Savior who had betrayed him wanted proof of his remains. 

“Unknown? Unknown!” I shook his seemingly lifeless body over and over, terror filling my entire being. I knew I should run but there was no way I could just leave after everything he had done to protect me. Flashlights bobbed over the horizon reminding me the enemy was still out there and currently looking for us. 

“Unknown?! Please! Please open your eyes!!! I need you! Please don’t leave me...” I began to sob. His eyes twitched then scrunched shut tighter informing me that though he was alive, he was in pain. 

“P-Princess?”

“Oh thank god...” I threw my arms around his frame and then began to check quickly for the injuries but he quickly stopped me.

“Are you....alright?” His breaths were labored speaking as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

“I’m fine...you’re not. Where does it hurt?”

“N-Nevermind that. We...have to...ahh......get out of,,,,here now!” He slowly got to his feet and I tried to stop him but he brushed off my fussing over him. He was bleeding in several places and when my face scrunched up in concern he offered a smile like it was no big deal. 

“I’m not gonna lie Princess, I’m definitely hurt but it’s not so bad that I can’t get us out of here, but I need your help.”

“Anything, what do you need me to do?” He leaned on me and I quickly wrapped my arm around his torso to help him stay balanced. He nodded northwest.

“That way, go. Quickly.” Using me as a crutch we made our way hastily to the tree line and into a thick pine forest. It would have been dark enough during the day with the immense height of the trees. In the darkness of night it was nearly impossible to see your hand in front of your face. 

“I hope you know where we are going because I can’t see a goddamn thing.” I mumbled causing him to snort.

“I know this place like the back of my hand. Keep walking till I tell you to stop.”

“Okaaay?”

“Still don’t...trust me huh?”

“That’s not it and you know it. I just can’t even tell if I am walking in a straight line. Plus, what if there are like..ya know, bears and shit in here?” He chuckled as my imagination ran wild.

“Bears? Don’t tell me the Princess is ...afraid of a bear.”

“Why am I somehow not surprised that you aren‘t?” He tightened his grip and I slowed down.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to slow down?”

“Did I tell you to slow down?”

“No?”

“Well there’s your answer.” I audibly sighed. Even wounded and on the run in a pitch black forest, he still is a smartass. 

“Up ahead we are going to make a sharp right. I’ll tell you when.”

“Okay..” We continued on this time in silence and determination as the adrenaline fueled us forward.

“Right up here...…”

“Now?”

“Few more feet.” I could feel my heart thumping against my chest as my feet traipsed over a blanket of dried pine needles. 

“Here.” I did my best at making a right turn. Changing direction we slowly began a steady incline up a rather steep hill. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, trying my best to disguise the worry.

“I will be once we get where we need to go.”

“And seriously where the hell is that?!” He didn’t answer which meant I was probably better off not knowing. 

“Can you at least tell me how much further?”

“As long as it takes to get there.” I groaned again and felt his body shake as he tried to hide his laughter.

“You really are an asshole sometimes.” I let slip.

“Yeah? You think so?”

“Yes, I do!”

“Mm. But that’s what makes you like me so much.”

“W-Who said I like you!” I was grateful for the darkness as I felt my cheeks burn. I may not be able to see his gorgeous face but the heat from his body and the close proximity of his voice were enough of a reminder how close he was to me. 

“Oh? My girl sure is fickle. Perhaps she needs to be properly disciplined.” My body stiffened at his suggestion and without even having to see I knew he was smirking. Figures. 

“Up here to the left.” He chuckles at my sudden lack of confidence I had wielded up until his last statement. We make our way through a break in the trees that shift from the tall pine to a regular countryside. When my feet collide with the gravel I am surprised at just how accurate he had been. This man seemed far from human at times. 

“We’re here.” Here? We are still in the middle of nowhere in the blackness of night with no signs of a building or shelter of any kind. Thankfully now that we’re out of the tall pine forest, the light from the moon gently lends a soft glow to our surroundings allowing us to make out objects close by. 

“What do you mean ‘here’? There’s nothing right here!” When I finally cast my gaze in his direction my breath hitches at the way the moonlight catches his eyes making them seemingly glow.

“If it was that easy to find it wouldn’t be safe now would it?” Laughing at my confused expression, he nods with his head at the ground next to a large oak. 

“What? A tree? What are we, Swiss Family Robinson?” 

“You were expecting a tree fort? Actually that’s not a bad idea. Would give me a great advantage over our enemies should, or rather when, they come over that ridge.”

“Unknown, I’m seriously confused.”

“Relax Princess. You should know by now, don’t judge a book by its cover.” He hobbles over to the old oak and brushes away some old leaves and branches from the dirt. Clutching his arm and limping he then squats down and lifts something that appears to be very heavy before disappearing into a hole in the ground. 

“What the....” I follow hesitantly and am surprised to find a light coming from somewhere within. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get your butt in here.” It was impressive to say the least. It reminded me of a military bunker. Minimal furnishings, just the essentials and a well stocked shelf of canned goods, first aid supplies and to my discomfort, weapons. Mostly an assortment of hunting knives, but also a rifle and a revolver and a healthy stash of boxes containing bullets and shells from previous trips here I imagine. 

“Did you shut the hatch behind you?” 

“Yeah but if there’s some kind of lock I haven’t a clue.” From behind a makeshift curtain he stepped out in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, his typical sexy grin on his face. In his hands were a towel, rubbing alcohol, a needle and thread and something that resembled pliers.

“W-Whaaaat is that?”

“What these?” He snickered as he demonstrated how they worked. 

“Umm....”

“Don’t tell me you can’t handle the sight of blood Princess.”

“Would it matter?”

“Well, if you’re gonna be my girl you better get used to the stuff.” His grin practically sparkled.

“You’re terrifying sometimes.” I stated bluntly, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

“Oh beautiful, you have no idea.” He positioned himself on a chair and set down the items he had procured on a table next to him. Unwrapping the towel my eyes immediately looked away as my cheeks began to burn.

“You know Princess, you are quite fascinating. A few hours ago you were practically begging me to fuck you and yet now you shy away? Are you purposely playing coy or are you really that innocent?”

“Y-You’re the one who is naked!”

“Kinda hard to pull the bullets out through your clothes but hey....if it’s making you that uncomfortable feel free to join me.” Full of ire at this beautiful smartass, I decided it best to prove right here and now where I stood when it came to a mess like the one we currently found ourselves in. 

“Gimme that before you make it worse.” His shock gave way to being quite impressed as I ripped the pliers from his hand and looked at the bullet embedded in his side. 

“Damn that looks painful.” I unintentionally cringed but he just giggled at my dismayed reaction.

“Oh don’t stop now, I’m dying to see you fuck this up.” He teased wearing a grin like he was truly expecting me to do further damage rather then help rectify the situation. Steeling myself, I pushed into the wound and tried to grip the bullet but it slipped. He just giggled further like this fucking tickled rather than caused him pain. Once more I tried to grip the bullet but it slipped and now I was sweating even though he seemed like this was a typical Tuesday stroll through the park. 

“Third time’s the charm Princess.” He practically sung watching me with feline-like eyes. Determined, I pushed in further disregarding the mere notion that this caused him pain and finally got a solid grip on the slug and twisted as I pulled it out. He quickly pressed the alcohol dampened cloth against the now bleeding wound as he took the pliers still holding the bullet from my hand. He inspected it thoroughly before bursting into semi-hysterical laughter leaving me confused.

“Even death itself is afraid of me.” He snickered. When he caught sight of my concern he explained.

“You see this?”

“What, a bullet?”

“Yeah, or rather a dud of sorts. These fuckers are designed to burst on contact and shatter you from the inside out. This little fella failed to do its job which is why I am still sitting here.”

“That’s wonderful! It’s a miracle!” I exclaimed. He on the other hand didn’t seem to share the same sentiments. 

“Yeah. It’s fucking amazing. I can’t even die right.”

“What, you WANTED to die?!” He shrugged his shoulders like it was a typical simple question. 

“Why?! What even happened back there? Seriously, just who the hell are you Unknown?” He began to sew up the wound and decided to finally explain.

“Let’s start simply. Remember when I told you I belonged to a religious cult?”

“Wait, that was true?!”

“Yes. I am.....was, a member of the religious order called Mint Eye. My “Savior” was the one who founded it several years ago. The man you know as “V” abandoned and tormented Savior and she sought retribution. I have faithfully served her since the beginning. That is, until now.”

“But why? Just what the hell happened when you told me to wait there and went on without me?”

“Savior’s precious “V” decided to return and unfortunately she fell victim to his lies once more. He convinced her to betray me. Me, after all I have done for her. After all I have sacrificed for our eternal happiness.”

“But how? How did she betray you?” He tied off the knot and once again held the cloth over the stitched wound as he stared intensely into my eyes. 

“She sold me out to get to my Father. She wanted to sacrifice me to gain power that would make her untouchable.”

“Why, who is your Father?”

“Nothing you need to worry about now. All in good time Princess.”

“So now what?”

“Now we take the fight back to them.”

“What?! N-No! You already miraculously walked away once! Why go back there? Is it really worth your life?” He became still and stared at me with such intensity I could barely breathe.

“Yes.” The conviction with which he states this is so potent I can do nothing but try my best to understand.

“Okay.”

“Look, I appreciate everything you’ve done this far but, if you wanna walk there’s the door.”

“What?! I’m not fucking going anywhere. Sure you’re reckless, unpredictable, and I’m really starting to believe insane but how the hell can I just walk away now?”

“Easy, walk your ass through that door and never look back.”

“Do you not want me here?”

“I don’t want you hurt because of me.”

“Well you should have thought about that before you decided to steal my heart. I’m not going anywhere Unknown, I’m your girl remember?”

“You realize this is incredibly dangerous right?”

“Yes.”

“That we could easily die?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re still willing to follow me?”

“YES. I told you already, I’m not going anywhere. For some insane reason, I love you.”

“What did you just say?!”

“I said I love you, Unknown.” A strange look came over him and a moment later I was pressed against the wall, his hand around my neck squeezing.

“Lies!” Seething rage poured from him as he somehow now regarded me as something dangerous.

“It’s......not...….a......lie.....” I choked out unable to draw a breath. His eyes were wild and his breathing became erratic. 

“No one! Not even my Savior loves me! DO NOT LIE TO ME!!!” Tears rolled from the corners of my eyes as I struggled in vain to taste oxygen. His intimidating form glared angrily at me as he showed no signs of relinquishing his grip. 

“W-Why...…..?” I squeezed out.

“Why what?!” He spit angrily.

“W-W-Why......can’t I......love...….you? I’m......sor….ry.” More tears rolled down my cheeks and I watched as the anger fled from his eyes and turned to hold regret and sorrow.

“_______.” Finally letting go I immediately sucked in as much oxygen as my lungs would allow. The dizziness from the rush of blood flow returning left me dizzy and I fell forward right into him. However, I was not met with any hostility. No, this time I was held delicately, like a porcelain doll. Fragile and easily breakable.

“Forgive me. I-I’m so sorry Princess.” He just held me tightly in his embrace and soothed me till I returned to normal. 

“I lost control. I’m so sorry. I’d say it won’t happen again but, without my elixir...”

“We will....get through this....kay?” I offered still comfortably tucked in his embrace not knowing what the hell I had gotten myself into, but, the fact remained that I really meant what I said. I love him.

“Yeah Princess, we are, but.... we’re gonna need some help.”

“Help?”

“Unfortunately, there’s only one fucking person who CAN help us.”

“W-Who?” He squeezed a little tighter before breathing me in.

“The goddamn Redhead.”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for the feedback! Your comments fuel my works. If I don't receive any I take it as a sign the chapter was disappointing. Seeing as not too much came from the last chapter I decided to take the story in a slightly different direction. Hopefully I can continue to captivate you all! :D


	6. How to say "Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown tries to say "Sorry" but hey.....it's Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyyy! I know I know.....WAY too long since I last updated. Things are going to pick up from here though! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

“Sit.”

“…okay?” The expression he was donning made me simultaneously excited and terrified. He disappeared behind me and I sat incredibly still, nervous of whatever he was doing or about to do. He was so silent I began to turn around and jumped when I heard the close proximity of his voice telling me not to move.

“What are you doing?” I inquired nervously and yelped when his next words were spoken softly in my ear.

“Hmm. I wonder.” He teased before I felt the bristles pull gently through my hair. I sighed happily at the exquisite feeling as he continued. I honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone else brushed my hair like this. It felt so heavenly.

“Such a spoiled Princess.” He cooed continuing to gently pull the brush through my hair.

“You like it when I touch you like this hm?”

“Yes…. it’s so wonderful.” I didn’t have to open my eyes to see the smirk I have come to know so well.

“Don’t get too excited, I am merely trying to apologize for strangling you earlier.” There was an adorable sort of embarrassed edge to his voice and he was already forgiven. After it had happened and I had time to sort through my feelings I had to accept the reality of the situation. I fell in love with a man who would require a very different sort of love and relationship. Any of the usual rules went out the window with Unknown. He was unpredictable and borderline insane, but there was still enough left to be able to love and that made him incredibly unique and special.

“Okay my turn!” I sprung up leaving him momentarily dumbfounded. After a few quick blinks his brows furrowed and he leaned away from me.

“I don’t need my hair brushed, I’m not a girl.” I giggled at the aggravated expression staring at me.

“I don’t want to brush your hair.” He still regarded me skeptically as an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Can I…… just look at you?” His posture began to relax though his expression remained the same.

“Yeah sure……look all you like beautiful.” He still seemed guarded but allowed me to push him onto the chair. I gave him a gentle smile to let him know I was no threat.

“This is weird.” He grumbled and I laughed cupping his cheek.

“May I sit then?” A crooked smile filled his handsome face.

“You want to sit on my lap Princess? Come, tell me how naughty you’ve been this year.” Giggling, I straddled his lap facing him bringing us very close. It wasn’t the first time we had been so close face to face but it was the first time I was able to take the time to appreciate his features. 

His skin was so pale it resembled porcelain. His lips were a soft, pale pink pressed thinly together. His nose perfectly proportioned to his face. Freckles dusted his high cheekbones that made his face look thinner than it obviously was. White, silky strands of hair fell haphazardly across his forehead and pink tips dodged carefully around his thick black lashes. His eyes. My God his eyes. Pale green irises with barely noticeable flecks of gold around his pupils. He had such beautiful markings that appeared to encircle his pupil midway through his iris. He was the most exotic and beautiful creature I had ever seen.

 My eyes softened as I gazed at him lovingly, bringing my other hand to help hold his face tenderly in my hands. 

“You, whoever you are, are beautiful.” He smirked at me allowing the compliment to go straight to his head.

“I don’t mean just your looks. You. Your heart is beautiful.” His expression faltered, the cocky confidence slipped away and for a moment I saw his raw emotions. There was no way he would allow that to last of course and so his hands quickly tangled in my hair as his lips crashed into mine.

“Nnnmm….” His hands gripped my thighs squeezing firmly as our tongue’s tangled together heatedly. He lit my blood on fire. His smell, his taste, his touch. I have never wanted someone so much in all my life. He was lethal and that made it so much hotter. He roughly pulled my hair, jerking my head back so my neck was exposed to him. His hot breath lingered a moment before he sunk his teeth in. When I whimpered he chuckled against my skin.

“Silly Princess. Did you honestly think I was going to be gentle with you? If so you’re a complete idiot. You should know by now, there is nothing soft or sweet about me.” He left a trail of bite marks down my neck, all of which stung from where his teeth punctured the flesh.

“Am I still so beautiful to you now?” Ah, so that’s it. He doesn’t find anything about himself beautiful. He loves the darkness. Without warning I rake my nails hard all the way down his chest causing him to hiss. Gripping the back of his head I yank before leaning in and drawing blood along his jawline.

“I love your darkness so give it to me. All of it. I like you how you are.” He leans away and observes me carefully a moment. His eyes narrow as he swipes his finger across the wound before pulling it into his mouth. A crooked grin and excited eyes hold my gaze as though he is challenging me to back down. Finally breaking the silence he barely whispers.

“You may regret saying that.” I just stare at him utterly fascinated and hopelessly charmed by this feral animal of a man. There is something just…. otherworldly about him.

“Are you even human?” I let slip and he chuckles clearly pleased with my thought process.

“Seriously. All of my instincts tell me to run. That you are dangerous and terrifying.”

“You’ve got good instincts then.”

“Are you going to hurt me?” He smiles wickedly as he contemplates my question.

“Maybe a little.” There is a fire in his eyes that makes my heart pound and my breath hitch as I inhale sharply. He laughs wholeheartedly observing my reaction.

“Y-You like making me panic don’t you?!” I snarl. He tilts his head back looking down his nose at me, a smug grin plastered to his face.

“Yes. It makes my dick hard every time you flinch. Every time you panic, scream, cry? My pants get…. uncomfortable.”

“You’re a pig.” I snap in return. His smirk just widens and he sits forward bringing his forehead to mine.

“You’re probably right. Though you’re the one I know how to make squeal.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah? You want my cock? Then beg me for it.”

“How about you beg ME to actually let you fuck me.”

“How cute! I love that you think I need to fuck you.”

“Need? No. Want? Yes. Don’t play games with me now. I know you want me.”

“Mm. You’re right. I definitely want you.”

“See? I knew it!”

“To suck my cock.”

“UGH! I hate you.” He chuckles lovingly, running his fingers along my cheek.

“Aww Princess, don’t be so angry. It turns me on you know.” I’m so pissed I don’t even realize what’s happening before it’s too late.

SLAP

I’m too shocked that I made contact to even say anything. I guess I thought for sure he’d catch it like he always did. His hand immediately covers the area where my hand collided with his face, looking at me wide eyed. He wasn’t expecting that. The sadistic grin that quickly follows makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

“Tisk tisk Princess. Didn’t I tell you before that it’s bad manners to hit people? Guess you’re eager to learn a valuable lesson.” It happens so fast I have no time to react before I am bent over his knee, ass in the air.

“Y-you’re joking right?!” His dark sounding giggle quickly informs me he is not.

“Mmmm. Such a shame. Look at this perfectly round and delicious ass. I would love to sink my teeth in. You however have been a very naughty girl and naughty girls don’t get rewarded.” My heart is pounding against my chest in panic at how far he’s probably going to take this. To be honest, I was never physically disciplined as a child so I have no idea what to even expect.

His hand caresses the flesh of my back side rather reverently for someone who is threatening violence. Just when I think he was only fucking with me, his hand collides firmly with my ass causing me to yelp and wince at the sting that follows.

“Bastard! That really hurt!”

“The whole point of a punishment Princess.”

“Tch. And to think I was actually going to suck your dick…” I feel his body tense at those words.

“Teasing is another punishable offense you know.” I lift myself off of his knee and kneel between his legs. The smirk on my face is apparently enough to inform him that I am not simply teasing.

“Well now….. atonement will get you rewarded.”

“I guess we’ll have to see. I don’t know if I will be able to handle the size of your cock. Because anyone with balls your size must have one hell of a dick to swing around.” His grin widens and I watch his feline eyes darken and practically glow from this angle. Men are too easy sometimes.

“Help yourself gorgeous. It’s all yours.” It takes me no time at all to free him of his pants and my first impression shows easily on my face. He laughs as though he was expecting this exact reaction.

“Big enough for you? Hmm?” Wow. I feel like big is not an accurate description here. More like, never underestimate the smaller looking guys. Not only is it enormous, he has a piercing. I have never seen a man with his dick pierced before. It’s actually kind of….sexy. It makes the entire ensemble a work of art. No way am I feeding his ego though. Instead I run my hand along his shaft and feel him come to life under my touch.

Curious, I swirl my tongue around the head before sucking the piercing into my mouth and tugging ever so gently. He growls approvingly and grabs a handful of my hair.

“Don’t torture me Princess. If you’re going to suck my dick, then do it.” Guess he’s got some built up tension. I smile at him keeping eye contact before nearly swallowing the entire length of his cock. He gasps at the sight and his lips part. There’s no way I can take it that way over and over so I set a pace and let my hand pick up the slack where my mouth can’t reach.

Hallowing my cheeks I increase the suction and the most delicious sounds spill from his lips. If I didn’t know better, he sounded like a pure and innocent young man. That however couldn’t be further from the truth. He may sing like an angel but goddammn he is the devil and I fucking love it.

His cock starts throbbing and is so hard now I know he’s about to cum and I want it. I want it all.

“F-Fuck! I-Im… I’m gonna…” I merely hum in excitement and that is enough to push him over. He thrusts upward and holds the back of my head down releasing his load down my throat. I try not to choke and swallow it all even though there is so much.

“Fuck….yeah…….such a….good girl. I’m….nmm…. almost done…” He held me there until I had swallowed every last drop. When he finally released me I yanked my head up and coughed. He watched me reverently and it was the very first time I had seen him truly smile. Even his glowing, crystaline, pale green irises smiled with true contentment.

“You are redeemed my perfect girl. Come here.” He patted his lap informing me he wished for me to sit on it once more. As I got to my feet he tucked himself back into his pants. As soon as I was close enough for him to touch he pulled me into his arms.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.” He murmured into my hair before pressing a tender and gentle kiss to my temple.

“I’m not going anywhere Unknown. I’m your girl and I love you.”

“Forever?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Forever.”

“Mmm. Now get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning. There’s one more stop before we find the red head.”

tbc


End file.
